This invention relates to means for holding placards, pictures and like display objects in an upward position when placed on a table or shelf. More particularly, this invention involves an easel formed by two flexible tabs hinged at the back of the display object and adapted to be locked in crossed relation in order to support the display object in an upward position.
Numerous forms of easels have been proposed but relatively few have been found commercially feasible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,791 to Levy shows a backing member for a picture frame which includes a triangular supporting member, a triangular bracing member and a tab, all integrally hinged together. The two triangular members and tab can be folded into a supporting tetrahedron. An embossment which receives the tab locks the tetrahedron in supporting position. FIG. 6 of the Levy patent makes it obvious that the two triangular members and the attached tab add considerably to the area of the backing. Consequently, the cost of the backing is increased by the greater amount of plastic consumed and by the larger mold required to produce this easel back.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,828 to Betz discloses a mount for photographs in which the backing is slit to provide one large diagonal tab hinged at the center of the backing and to provide a contiguous, small triangular tab hinged at about the midpoint in the length of the large tab. The triangular tab is used to lock the large diagonal tab in position to support the photograph upright. Betz's backing avoids the excess material required by Levy's backing. However, the easel formed by Betz takes up a large portion of the area of the backing and thus is a prominent part of the photograph mount detracting from its appearance. Moreover, in cases where the backing is desired to carry printed information, the two tabs not only greatly reduce the area available for the printed matter but also are clearly obtrusive in appearance.
The term, easel, as used in this specification and the appended claims, is broadly defined as means for holding a display object such as a show card, placard, photograph or picture, with or without a frame, in an upward position when such display object is placed on a support surface such as a table, counter or shelf.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an easel occupying only a narrow area of the back of the display object along its bottom edge.
Another important object is to provide an easel that is easily adjusted to hold the display object in different tilted upward positions.
Still another object is to provide an easel that avoids the use of excess material and is produced at low cost.
A further object is to provide an easel that is simultaneously produced with a frame for the display object by the injection molding of a plastic.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.